


The Prince and the Thief

by TheFoggyLondonView



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bill's smitten, Dipper gets more than he bargains for, High Fantasy, Human Bill Cipher, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Dipper Pines, Slow Build, Theft, Thief Bill Cipher, Thieves Guild, magic creatures will fuck you up, non-sugar coated depictions of magical creatures, slow burn probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: Dipper is prince of the Gravity Falls kingdom and he hates it. He wants to  go explore the world, be an adventurer. Heck, he'd even settle for being a knight. He's not allowed though, so he spends most of his time hiding in the secret passages and rooms under the castle to avoid what expectations he can he can. It's not until it's announced the he and Mabel will be crowned at the end of the month to share the throne, that he acts on his dreams to go on the adventure he's always wanted.The problems start almost immediately after leaving town and he ends up stuck with a charismatic thief named Bill Cipher. While Dipper isn't sure why Bill insists on sticking around, his knowledge from being a constant traveler comes in handy on more than one occasion and Dipper has to admit he's pretty fun to be around and maybe even a bit charming. As they grow closer other problems arise. The kingdom is in panic because their prince went missing and between dealing with magical creatures, falling more in love with adventuring, and his budding relationship with Bill, Dipper is beginning to not want to go back at all.





	The Prince and the Thief

“Prince Mason?”

The voice of a guard came from nearby. Dipper (AKA Prince Mason) closed and set aside the book he was reading and quickly walked to the other side of the room to the big chest in the corner. Using the key around his neck he unlocked it and opened it.

Instead of being filled with anything the chest had no bottom and instead had a ladder sticking up through it. Dipper smiled and climbed into the chest and onto the ladder. He pulled the top of the chest closed on top of himself, relishing the satisfying click of the automatic lock, and started downward.

They’ll never find him now.

He could hear guards calling his name in the room he was just in as they searched for him. The voices got fainter as Dipper went downwards. Once he reached the end of the ladder he stepped on to the cold stone floors.

The false bottom chest is one of his many ways of getting into the secret passages in the castle. There are a lot of them, going all over the castle, and Dipper’s memorized most of them since secret passages are the ideal way to get around if he’s avoiding somebody. 

He’s always avoiding someone.

The passages are dark since they aren’t used by anyone but Dipper. Luckily, Dipper is always prepared and with a bit of magic lights a small blue fire in his palm to light the way. He can only do small spells since magic is illegal but he practices what he can when he can.

As he walks he admires the abandoned stones. The passages are usually direct tunnels from one point to the other but Dipper found that sections of the walls have little puzzles that when solved provide access to areas of the castle that have been long since built over and forgotten about. 

That means there’s a lot of old dusty stuff to explore and look at. Dipper’s found entire rooms still fully furnished with the only change being 30+ years of dust. He learned magic from old books on the subject hidden down here. 

Sorcery is illegal, so it’s not like he can just ask to be taught and he’s got to keep his abilities secret or risk severe consequences. He thinks it’s stupid. A person can’t help it if they have ability or not and just because they can do magic doesn’t automatically make them evil. 

No one ever listens to Dipper on this matter however; he just gets lectured on how magic is bad and how they got to protect the kingdom etc. etc.

Dipper hates it here. 

He stopped by a section of the wall and kicked a button on the wall near the floor then pushed at that section of the wall. Since it was now unlocked it could easily be moved like a turn style door allowing Dipper to get to the other side. He made sure the door closed and that the lock clicked back into place before continuing on.

“Prince Mason do this. Prince Mason do that. Prince Mason you can’t leave castle grounds. Prince Mason quit training, you’re a diplomat not a knight.”  
Dipper said to himself in a mock voice.  
“I’m tired of this!”

He huffed, and the small flame in his hand flared in response to his emotions. Being a prince wasn’t all parties and fancy clothes and food. It was dealing with diplomatic issues, running a kingdom, being responsible for everything.

He never had to worry about where his next meal was coming from or whether he’d have a warm place to sleep but it wasn’t a pampered and leisurely life. Running a country wasn’t easy. He doesn’t even have freedom.

He’s not allowed off the castle grounds. His whole day is fitted to a schedule, not that he follows it anymore. They can’t make him do anything if they can’t find him after all. It’s really lonely here too. Sure he has his sister, Mabel, but other than that he doesn’t have any friends.

While he’s not going to fool himself into thinking it’d necessarily be easier to be common folk, he still thinks he’d be happier. He never did want to be a prince. He’d always wanted to be a knight or an adventurer or really anything that was exciting and far away from here.

He was willing to put in the work for it too. He trained countless hours over the years so he’s strong, he has muscles and decent endurance. He’s also semi-decent with a bow but only because he could justify it as for sport.

The knights wouldn’t teach him sword fighting no matter what he said.

There’s so much knowledge out there, so many people, so much adventure. His bubble is small and cramped. It’s terrible and he’s unhappy. He’d rather be sleeping under the stars than cooped up in this castle any day.

Dipper rounded a corner, went through another wall, and up some spiral stairs that were on the other side. He’d been wandering for a while at this point so he really needs to reappear before everyone freaks out. At the top there was a short hall. On the stone wall of this hall was a person sized brown rectangle.

He pulled a little slat on the rectangle aside and looked through the cut out eye holes. He could see a bed room on the other side, his bed room. No one was there so he replaced the slat. There was a dial next to the rectangle that Dipper turned this way and that until he heard a click.

After a small push, the rectangle swung open and Dipper stepped through. He extinguished the flame in his hand then turned and closed the doorway again. To anyone who didn’t know there was a passage there, it would just look like a large painting with a thick gold frame. 

It was so convenient having a secret passage entrance in his own room. 

No sooner was the passage closed and locked and the flame put out then there was a heavy knock on his door. 

“Mason, are you in there?”  
The voice of Ford, the castle alchemist came through the door. Ford was also Dipper’s great uncle hence the lack of formal title along with Dipper’s name.  
“Yeah, I’m in here.”  
Dipper called, quickly brushing dust off his clothes so as not to seem suspicious before walking over and opening his door as if nothing happened.  
“Did you need something?”  
“Everyone has been looking all over for you.”  
“Oh, I’ve just been around.”  
“Is that a cobweb?”  
Dipper followed Ford’s gaze to where his tunic met his pants. There was indeed a cobweb clinging to him. He quickly brushed it off and looked back at Ford.  
“Nope, no cobweb here.”  
Ford raised an eyebrow but didn’t press.  
“Well, you must be very good at hiding since the guards have been through the whole castle and didn’t see a single sign of you.”  
“Uh…”  
“If you didn’t do this as frequently as you do we would have panicked.”  
“Well…”  
“I think you should work to be present. It’s dangerous for us to be so ok with not seeing hide nor hair of our prince for days at a time. Now come along.”  
Dipper followed Ford down the hall.  
“I’ve never been gone for days.”  
“You disappear for longer and longer spans of time. I could be days soon. We don’t know where you go. I hope you stay in the castle but that’s becoming increasingly doubtful.”  
“I promise I stayed in the castle.”

Dipper said, grinning. It wasn’t a lie, he never left the castle, but Ford just rolled his eyes. This reaction made Dipper fall behind a few steps so he could hopefully cross his arms and make a face without being scolded.

“Don’t lie and don’t make that face. It’s unbecoming of a future king.”  
Dipper groaned.  
“This is stupid.”  
“You will embrace your position Mason. You’re kingdom needs you.”  
“No. It needs my parents.”  
Ford was silent for a long moment.  
“I know you miss them, everyone does, but the fact of the matter is they’re gone. We grieved for many years but now you and your sister need to step up. The kingdom needs you.”  
“Why can’t you take the role?”  
“It’s not my birth right. Besides I already have my work as alchemist.”

Dipper huffed but said nothing else. Ford first made sure the guards knew he’d been found, they were relieved but becoming annoyed with always having to search for him. Now that he was found though, Dipper had to do a bunch of boring work.

At least Mabel showed up half way through to keep him company. She, of course, had her own work but was probably done since she didn’t hide for most of the day. Mabel is the best and she could probably make a great queen.

Dipper would be so miserable as king he’s not sure he could handle the position. Mabel chatted with him and told him jokes to cheer him up and help him get through things. They’ve always been very close.

Once he was done she dragged him to dinner, knowing if she didn’t he’d not be seen again for the remainder of the day. She knows he sneaks into the castle orchard and uses his bow to shoot down ripe fruit and treats that as a meal with a side of fun.

Mabel loves her brother dearly and they spend time together whenever possible, but he’s been growing more and more distant since their parents’ death a few years ago. She knows he’s unhappy but they have a responsibility to uphold and she doesn’t want to rule without him.

Once they’re in charge they can change things and make the kingdom better. If they work together she’s sure he can find happiness. She’ll be by his side helping him. She hopes one day he’ll see it isn’t so bad.

At dinner there were the usual people. Dipper, Mabel, Ford, Schermie, and two empty chairs that belonged to the former king and queen. Schermie was Ford’s older brother, Dipper and Mabel’s grandfather, and resumed role as king after his son and daughter in-law passed on to give the twins more time. 

The only problem with that was that Schermie is very old, 12 years older than Ford, and gave the throne to his son early dude to health problems. He couldn’t keep ruling for much longer and stay in good health. So Dipper shouldn’t have been so blindsided by the announcement that he and Mabel would be coronated in a month.

It was unconventional to crown both siblings as rulers but it was decided they work best together and, while they weren’t of age to wed anyone, they needed someone to take the throne sooner than later.

They can figure out the power divided when the twins find their respective partners. Until then, the idea of the siblings sharing power seemed best. Mabel would want her brother with her and Dipper wouldn’t get anything done without Mabel.

Mabel was expecting this; she heard the whispers and rumors. Dipper was too busy doing his own thing down is the passages to have heard. Mabel nudged her brother after the announcement but he was unresponsive.

The next few days Dipper could be found in the book room. He did not leave there and could not be persuaded too. It was decided Dipper needed some time. Mabel stayed with him as much as she could.

“Mason, what are you reading?”  
Mabel asked.  
“A book.”  
He replied.  
“What kind of book?”  
“Quests. It’s about quests.”  
“Yesterday it was equipment and traveler’s guides, before that magical creatures, and now quests?”  
“I normally read books like that.”  
Mabel shrugged. It was true.  
“You’re not going to hide are you?”  
Dipper shook his head.  
“No. I’ll be there with you on coronation day. I promise I’m not abandoning you or my kingdom. I’m just trying to get some… last bit of enjoyment in before then.”  
“Bro-bro. It’s not the end of the world. We can make things better.”  
“I promised I’ll be there come the coronation. What more do you want?”

Dipper dove back into his book and, sensing he was done talking, Mabel sighed and left. He’s dived so far into his books that he doesn’t even want her company which is worrying. She’ll check on him again later.

Once she was gone Dipper was alone again. He took this moment to gather his things and make his escape through the false bottom chest again. It was a little more difficult to climb the later while also carrying several books but he managed.

Once down he wasted no time in lighting a flame in his hand and traveling down the tunnel. He went through secret openings in the walls and down more tunnels. He knew where he was going and wanted to get there quickly.

Finally he turned into a room, one of the ones in the renovated over section, and took a moment to breath. What he’s planning is stupid, he knows it is, and dangerous but he’s going to do it anyway. 

His life will be over once he and Mabel are crowned so he’s going to use his last month to do something he’s always wanted to do. This way he won’t have to go his whole life regretting not taking this chance when he was able.

Calmly, Dipper went around the room lighting every candle and torch so the room was lit then put his flame out as it was no longer needed. He uses this room often it’s not as dusty as everywhere else.

There was a desk in one corner and a wall and a half of just shelves of books. There was also several large chests in the room, as well as a wardrobe and a rather beat up training dummy. It’s an odd assortment but it works.

Dipper walked to the desk and sat on the desk chair. There were books stacked to one side as well as some papers and quills. He added the books he brought with him to the stack and got back to work. He has a lot to do and not much time to do it in. 

He’s been working on these plans for ages, gathering supplies, training. He’s so close. For the next few hours he worked, mapping out his plan, transferring information from the books into a reference journal. Save for a few, taking the actual books would be too bulky.

Dipper has condensed the number of books down to 3. A traveler’s field guide, the reference journal, and a blank journal to write in. All 4 are lightweight and leather bound for easy travel. When he finally had everything he needed down and organized he let out a breath.

“Ok, Dipper, just a bit longer. You can do this. You need to do this.”

He got up and went to the wardrobe where he retrieved a backpack from. It was made of thick durable material with many pockets. He filled the pack with what he could, any time saved now will aid him later. 

Dipper packed what he could, the books, survival tools, some magic items too. That was about all he could pack for now. Food will have to be swiped right before hand or it will go bad quicker. Under the castle isn’t ideal food storage conditions.

He set the pack back in the wardrobe then put out the flames and left. He made his way to his room via secret tunnel then exited from there. He ate dinner as if nothing was going on and spent the rest of the day as such.

He made sure to give Mabel a hug before bed and to tell her he loves her. He won’t be seeing her again until coronation if everything goes as planned. Mabel didn’t object to the affection though the hug was extra tight.

Dipper waited in his room until moon high then snuck out. This is the part that could get him caught if he’s not careful. It took a little longer than expected to get to the kitchens but he was still doing ok. 

He had a bag he filled with food, things they’d give the knights when they had to travel long distances. He ended up with a lot of granola and jerky but he snuck some fruit in for the short term. He also took a small stoppered jar of salt and of course a canteen of water.

After that he proceeded to the nearest secret passage way and made his way down to the room he was in earlier. Dipper quickly finished packing his bag then changed clothes. It would be too obvious who he was if he left in fancy clothes so he had some clothes stored in the wardrobe to change into.

It was a basic tunic and pants that any regular person would wear. He’d also found some leather armor a while ago. It was nothing like the knights wore, not even close to that thick. It was more like thief’s gear. It gave you some protection but was light weight and easy to move in.

It included gloves and packs that attach to the belt. Dipper actually liked it. After he messes up his hair to hide his birthmark he will be hard to recognize in a crowd. Just in case though, he’d also found a cloak with a hood he could use.

He put on the pack, the quiver of arrows he’d been storing in here, as well as the bow, then put the cloak on. 

He was ready.

The passageways connect to the outside of the castle in one spot and it’s conveniently hidden behind some bushes so no one saw Dipper exit the castle that way. He made his way off castle grounds, while avoiding patrolling guards, and down to the town.

He needed to get as far away as possible as quickly as possible before everyone wakes up to find him gone, though nothing will probably be thought of it for at least a day. He walked around until he came across a boy with a horse and cart.

It wasn’t anything fancy, the cart had a bunch of hay in it, but it would do.

“Excuse me.”  
Dipper said and the boy, who’d been relaxing in the driver’s spot of the cart opened one eye.  
“You’re ‘scused.”  
Dipper looked offended for a moment then tried again.  
“ _Ok_ … can you take me to Blackswallow with your horse and cart?”  
“Sorry kid but-”  
“I’ll pay you.”

Dipper said before he could resume and reached into his pocket, pulling out two gold pieces. There was more in his bag and various places on him. He knows he’ll need the money. The kid in the cart sat up straight and eyed the gold.

“Is it real?”  
“Of course.”  
“Let me try it.”  
Before Dipper could blink the kid had snatched one piece out of Dipper’s hand. He bit it and seemed pleased with the result.  
“It is real! Get in kid, we’re going to Blackswallow. You can give me the other piece when we get there.”

Dipper shrugged and got in the back of the cart. He settled into the hay as the kid got the horse moving and they started on their way. It didn’t take long before they were out of the town and on a dirt road. 

After relaxing for a few minutes, Dipper got his pack and switched the key around his neck with a necklace he’d found in one of the chests. The pendent was a smooth blue stone with a perfect pine tree image on it. It’s supposed to bring protection so he might as well put it on.

“So, kid, why you so desperate to go to Blackswallow?”  
Dipper looked at the boy driving the cart.  
“Oh, just… trying to get away.”  
“Aren’t we all? Name’s Bill by the way.”  
“You can call me Dipper.”  
He hasn’t been called Dipper in years, Mabel stopped when they were 10. No one will suspect a thing.  
“Dipper, huh? How old are you, Dipper?”  
“19.”  
“We’re so close, I’m 18 for another few months yet.”  
“You’re talkative, aren’t you?”  
Dipper said and Bill laughed.  
“I’m just being friendly. Blackswallow is several days trip away. We might as well talk if we’re gonna be traveling together.”  
Dipper chuckled a little to himself.  
“Fair enough.”  
“You should get some rest though. It’ll be morning in a few hours. I’ll wake ya when we stop to refuel this four legged monster here.”  
“You mean the horse?”  
“Yes.”  
“I don’t think I could sleep if I tried. I’m too worked up.”  
Bill snorted.  
“Were you running from something? You can tell me I won’t judge.”  
“Uh… well… sort of. I’ll go back eventually but I’m taking myself on an adventure first. I knew if I didn’t do this now I’d regret it for the rest of my life.”  
Bill nodded.  
“I see. Well, from one traveler to another, it’s a lonely existence out here. You need to find a friend to travel with.”  
“Well I’ve got one now. So I won’t worry about company until he decides to leave.”

Bill turned his head to look at Dipper who smiled and winked at him. Dipper’s hood was down now so he could see what Dipper looked like a bit easier in the moonlight. He quickly turned back around. 

Dipper was actually kind of cute and he smiled at him and winked.

Fuck.

“R-right, you should really hit the hay though.”  
“Was that a pun?”  
“ _Absolutely_.”  
“Funny.”  
“Anyway, if you’re going to be a traveler you need your sleep. Sleep deprivation makes you loony then the fairies eat ya.”  
Bill said.  
“Fairies? You know about them? They’re real?”  
Dipper sounded very interested. Bill glanced back at him.  
“Yes, yes, and yes. I’ve met a few, nasty creatures. I’m pretty knowledgeable on the magical creatures topic.”  
“Tell me about them! I mean, please? I wasn’t allowed to learn about anything magical back home. Please!”  
Bill smiled.  
“Ok, ok, but then sleep. Trust me, you’ll need it.”  
“Deal.”  
Bill cleared his throat.

“Ok, so if you ever hear people claim someone was taken by the fae that means you should high tale it on out of there. It’s never just a singular incident and, no matter how anyone tries to frame it, the fae don’t take people because they loved them or their beauty or whatever. Fairies take people for one reason only and that reason is that they’re hungry and humans are easy to lure into their territory. A swarm can skeletonize a deer in 30 seconds flat. Am I grossing you out?”

“No, this is fascinating.”  
Dipper said excitedly. Bill shrugged.  
“Huh. I like you, kid. You’re weird! Anyway, back to fairies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember I have a tumblr too! I always posts links to new chapters and bits of things I'm working on there.
> 
> If you want to support me beyond writing comments, there's a ko-fi link in my blog description!
> 
> Follow me here --> [Foggy's Tumblr](https://thefoggylondonview.tumblr.com)


End file.
